leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucian/Strategy
Skill usage * Autoattacking between your skills, proccing , is an efficient way to boost your damage. * can hit target out of its cast range, cast it on minions to damage enemies behind. ** However, beware that it has a 0.35 sec delay, during which the target may dodge it. ** Try not to spam this ability, the short cooldown makes it tempting, but the high mana cost is severe, missing one once a minute or two is acceptable, but can get unmanable if you have a bad aim/your opponent can avoid it. * Lucian is a high-burst based marksman, a quick combo of - - - can be used to nearly kill someone early in the game, add if your target slips out of range or to provide sustained damage as you just used your entire arcenal of burst damage. ** Rebember that will also proc , so you can use it to contribute to combos. ** However you are better of saving it for allows you to re-posicion yoursef if the intented target moves away, not to mention it will refresh if you kill/assist on an enemy's death. * produces a flash of light where it detonates, which reveal nearby area. Use it to check bushes, addicionally enemies hit will be left sparkling with energy for a few moments, revealing their posicion a little longer * damage quickly slips off as the ablity is usually not maxed out, the range is long and the mana cost is fairly low, but the damage is simply underwhelming. ** By levels 1-4 the damage is actually good and you can use it to harrass from a long range ** By levels 4-10 it completly splips off and offers mediocre damage, use it mainly to chase/last-hit someone or to proc . ** The damage improves by levels 10-18 as you are putting points into and your AD makes it scale decently. It will tickle a tank or a fighter but hits decently against a mage or other marks(wo)man. * second shot is performed a very (very, 0.2) short delay after the base-first one, but if you move away Lucian will still perform the attack ( with an special animation), it can be smart to blow a , and while getting away with the full damage. * You may need some practice to fully utilize 's cross shaped explosion. ** It will hit enemies directly behind the main target in the same angle as the projectile, this may be the easiest way to utilize it. * Aiming on a target affected by the buff procs it, increasing your movement speed and making it easier to keep up with their possible dodging maneuvers. * will clean any slow, as well as most secondary effect, such as 's attack speed slow. * Try to aim in a straight line rather than diagonally, this will make it easier to position to hit the target. * can be a very good way to scare off enemies attempting to turretdive you. * can be used to get a reset on 's cooldown, as seen in Lucian's Champion Spotlight. Build usage * Although scales with attack speed, benefits more from attack damage, due to and . * is an overall effective way to boost Lucian's kit. ** The boosted stats are good on any autoattack reliant champion. ** The component gives him some attack damage and health, providing damage and tankyness, also the Rage passive effect of and gives him huge kiting and chasing potential. ** The component gives more burst potential with the 'Spellblade' passive while also giving him increased mana, which gives more spammability to his spells. * is a slightly cheaper alternative when still seeking the 'Spellblade' passive of and also provides a large amount of both mana and armor and some cooldown reduction to help with spamming spells. ** Although the 'Spellblade' passive is not as strong on as it is on , in exchange it provides a significant AoE slow, giving Lucian some effective CC when combined with the short cooldown of at higher ranks. * is an efficient item on , because of the large attack speed bonus it gives, along with it's unique passive. ** When procs, will fire a total of 6 shots, which is useful for wave-clearing, meaning that there won't be a large threat of your lane being pushed. ** Additionally, the bonus attack speed it gives will have synergy with , increasing your damage output by a fair amount. * is an excellent item for Lucian, because it grants him a hefty amount of attack damage, while the life steal it offers grants much needed sustain, especially with . ** As one of the core items on any Marksman build, can be 'rushed' on . * is a good item for , because it offers attack speed, critical strike and movement speed. **It should be also noted that the passive will stack much faster by procing , as each shot will provide another stack, building it twice as fast. * is one of the most effective items on , granting him attack damage, attack speed, life steal. ** It is worth mentioning that procs both the life steal and passive that offers. * can be a good way to improve your damage, due to the armor penetration while providing some cooldown reduction, and its two upgrades have benefits. ** will grant a boost of health and attack damage, and its shred can quickly be stacked with either procs or . ** , while it doesn't give as much attack damage as a and may not grant the % armor shred, gives a useful active to boost , giving about 2 extra shots as well as movement speed, making it easier to follow the target, while the increased flat armor penetration makes it easier to kill squishier targets. * will grant a good boost of attack damage as well as high % armor penetration, making it useful against targets with lot of armor. Recommended builds Countering * Early game, 's passive grants him a lot trading potential. Try to avoid getting hit when he has the effect ready. * Dodging during the 0.35 second delay, with fast reactions or an ability like 's , is a good way to lower 's damage output. ** Also, try to not stand in a line with allied minions and , as it denies him every chance to line up a shot. * Be careful when you are hit by : now affected by the spell's mark, can easily engage with the bonus movement speed. * 's only real escaping ability (besides summoner spells like ) is . Try to gank a short time after he uses the spell, since the cooldown gives a substantial timeframe in which he is prone to ganks. * Remember that will clean any slow on , keep that in mind before using powerful slows such as or . * Altough 's damage may seem to be terrifying, moving sideway can help dodging at least a few shots, because the angle of fire cannot be altered once chosen. ** Alternatively, using any form of hard CC, such as a stun will cancel it. *** However, a silence will not cancel it. ** The extra damage on minions makes running behind them not a good strategy although will block a few hits. Champion Spotlight Category:Champion strategies